Untitled till I think of one
by SilentBear
Summary: The summer when Harry returns to the Dursleys after Sirus has died. Harry now realizes the tragedies of wars. Hes also going to fight the war on his own terms not by anyone elses.


This is my first fan fiction ever. And If you have any constructive criticism you would like to give me I would be happy to try and fix my mistakes. Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.

Chatper 1 

"Stop it…Stop it…**Stop raping my mind!**" I wake up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. Again it's him, why won't he stop? As I look for my wand I reach for my journal and quill to start an entry.

_Why won't he stop? Every night I keep dreaming about the death of Sirus. As I dream about that night, he keeps trying to find the prophecy while my mind is weak. But so far I've been able to hold him off. _

_I haven't got any mail since I came back to the Dursleys, but it doesn't matter to me. Every since I was in the department of mysteries I became what would you call it? Insane…Nah I'm just joking. But to tell you the truth I have felt like I've seen all the miseries, hatred, and sorrow in a war._

_Sometimes I feel I want to just die, just let that monster consume me and let him have the world. But I can't. Every time I get deeper and deeper into falling over and dieing I remember my parents._

_Yes my parents are the only reason I am living right now. The only reason I'm still alive. The only reason he's after me. But hey I can't blame my parents, after all they did give life to me and I'm grateful_

_Last week I was allowed to go to Diagon alley. And when I was shopping for my 6th year, I bought some advanced magical books from the back of the store of Florence and bolts._

_Well I got to go make breakfast for my relatives. Talk to you next time._

I go take and shower and do my normal chores and get my daily beatings. Alas another summer day in the life of me. Harry Potter

"Crucio" Voldemort hissed. The searing pain of hot white knives went coursing through her body. She was still twitching till he stopped the cruse.

Getting up she said in a soulless manner, "Sorry my lord I'll remember to inform your loyal servants of the plan"

"You better or else I will cause you pain that even I can't take"

"Yes master, right away"

"Excellent"

She went across the manor telling and spreading the news of an attack they were going to do the next day informing everyone. After she was done informing everyone she saw on her way to the master bedroom. She then let a couple of tears drop down on to her hands remembering what just she had done. She started looking for parchment, ink, and a quill to write a letter to someone. Then she heard a creak and a voice coming from the door.

"Bella are you in here?" Her husband called.

"Yes dear" Bellatrix said while wiping her face off, hoping he wouldn't see the tears that were on her face.

"Bella I'm feeling cold, could you help me warm up?" He lowered his voice teasingly letting his voice linger into her ears. Rodolphus then grabbed Bellatrix by the arms and flung her onto their bed.

1 hour later

Rodolphus walked out of the master bedroom feeling rejuvenated and left to go meet with his best friend, Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix started wrapping herself with the warm blankets that surrounded her. She started crying into the sheets knowing well what just happened. She felt sore all over the place, and closed her eyes hoping that one day she would be freed but knowing well the chances of that is slim to none.

"Where were you Rodolphus?" Lucius scowled.

"I was busy having a good time with my wife, unlike you who just stopped after you had your bloody son" He smirked

"Yeah sure if I did that I would probably start following Dumbledore in this war, and at least my wife wanted it in the beginning, and I don't need a spell to make her do it"

"Yeah remember the key word **Beginning!** What happened anyways with that?"

"Ever since she had that damn son of ours she started not wanting it anymore from me. She said something about being to rough and needy with that feeling of that"

As the two talked on for hours Bellatrix opened her eyes feeling that she forgot to do something. She looked at herself, and she was naked. Tears started falling down from her amethyst eyes as events started populating in her mind as she felt something leaving her mind. She remembered what she had to do. She started looking for her unmentionables and her robes and put them on. She then saw the quill, ink, and parchment on the table where she left it. She then started scribbling on it feverishly. She then started walking to their owl cages and when she spotted a brown owl she tied the letter and let the bird fly into the sky hoping it isn't to late. Then went back to the master bedroom to think through if she really was going to go through with it. Then started the process of crying her eyes out on the silk pillows.

"35,36,37…" Harry kept counting as he was lifting his left hand with the weights as he was trying to build up his body. Ever since summer started he has been going to a local gym and been lifting weights because he thought it would be good to be physically, mentally, and magically fit. He found the gym when Vernon passed by it and has been going there ever since.

Harry set downs the weights and heads for the shower room, while taking a towel with him. After the shower he dresses up and starts jogging towards a lake he was familiar with.

When he got to it he sat down by the lake and started mulling over his thoughts.

_Well I guess its now a real war. Ever since last year when he was reborn I guess it never really sunk in till now. But now on I will change. I guess I have no choice or everyone's going to die. I hate being me. But at least I have people that care for me. But Dumbledore is starting to be something I never thought I would see him to be…Like Voldemort. But I guess it would happen to any magical being that is very powerful. To bad he has to control people just like Voldemort dose but in a more mind bending way. But now I see what power dose to people. I guess I will have to see how I turn out. I hope I don't become like either one of them._

Harry stared at the watery lake for a couple of minutes till he saw the sun set. Dusting himself from sitting down he started jogging back to the Dursleys.

When he got there he was surprised to know that the door was unlocked and went inside.

He called out, "Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, Dudley are you home?"

No answer. Harry then went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat now that they weren't home. He then saw a letter addressed to him on refrigerator.

_Harry,_

_Me, Petunia, and Dudley are going out for tonight and will be back tomorrow morning. We were in a hurry because our plane was leaving in an hour. Boy you better not do any of your freaky things and none of your freaky friends are allowed to come into this house._

Yes this was his chance to be free. This is his chance to escape from this bloody hell. He was going to do this tonight, he had his mind made up and started running to his room to prepare to leave this house forever, and no one not even Voldemort or Dumbledore was going to stop him.

Uh… yeah that's my first ever chapter so yeah. Tell me what you think about it. And I'm just going with whatever happens in this story and I don't know what's going to happen next until I actually think and plan it out.


End file.
